Werner Saalfeld
Werner Saalfeld hieß ursprünglich Heinz Werner Konopka und nahm einst Charlotte Saalfelds Nachnamen an, sowie seinen Zweitnamen als Vornamen, da er ein DDR-Flüchtling war und deshalb seine Vergangenheit loswerden wollte. Er ist der Bruder von André Konopka. Mit Charlotte Saalfeld hat Werner einen Sohn Robert Saalfeld, mit Doris van Norden hat er zwei Söhne Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller, eine Tochter Laura Saalfeld und mit Astrid Ostermeyer hat er auch eine Tochter Sandra Zastrow. Mit Susan Newcombe hat er einen Sohn William Newcombe . Er ist Direktor des Fürstenhofs. Werner Saalfeld war Bürgermeister und kämpfte vorerst mit dem neuen Amt gegen einer seiner neuen Feinde an. Friedrich Stahl. Schnell merkte er allerdings, dass er damit auch Charlotte schadet und das macht der Feine nicht. thumb|334px|Werner und seine Ex-Frau [[Charlotte Saalfeld]] Der egozentrische Werner Saalfeld kennt kein Pardon: Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, setzt er alle Mittel ein, um es zu erreichen. Dabei lässt sich der risikofreudige Geschäftsmann nur allzu gern von hübschen Frauen beeinflussen.thumb|310px|Werner und Ben Doch auch der liebe Hotel-Direktor kann weinen. Dies sieht man vorallem als er vor den Trümmern seines Geliebten Hotels steht als Barbara von Heidenberg eine Bombe in das Hotel bringt. Dirk Galuba spielt Werner Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in Folge 1. Verwandte *André Konopka, Bruder *Robert Saalfeld, Sohn *Moritz van Norden, Sohn *Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn *William Newcombe, Sohn *Laura Saalfeld, Tochter *Sandra Zastrow, Tochter *Simon Konopka, Neffe *Sabrina Görres †, Nichte * Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwiegertochter * Eva Saalfeld, Schwiegertochter * Alexander Saalfeld, Stiefsohn; Schwiegersohn * Hanna Saalfeld, Enkelin * Peter Alfons Werner Saalfeld, Enkel * Valentina Saalfeld, Enkelin * Anna Zastrow, Enkelin * Miguel Riedmüller, Enkel * Theresa Burger, Schwiegertochter * Marlene Riedmüller, Schwiegertochter * Theresa Burger, Schwiegertochter * Lukas Zastrow, Schwiegersohn * Natascha Schweitzer, Schwägerin Bekannte *Alfons Sonnbichler *Hildegard Sonnbichler Liebschaften *Charlotte Saalfeld, Ex-Frau * Corinna "Cora" Franke, Ex-Affäre * Barbara von Heidenberg †, Ex-Frau * Doris van Norden, Ex-Frau * Astrid Ostermeyer, One-Night Stand * Penelope Schweitzer †, Ehefrau * Jenny Fürstin von Lichtenberg, Ex-Affäre * Susan Newcombe, Ex-Affäre * Saskia Hanke, One-Night Stand Kinder * Alexander Saalfeld, Adoptivsohn (mit Charlotte Saalfeld) * Robert Saalfeld, Sohn (mit Charlotte Saalfeld) * Laura Mahler, Tochter (mit Susanne Mahler) * Moritz van Norden, Sohn (mit Doris van Norden) * Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn (mit Doris van Norden) * Sandra Ostermeyer, Tochter (mit Astrid Ostermeyer) * William Newcombe, Sohn (mit Susan Newcombe) Feinde *Cora Franke *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Cosima Zastrow † *Friedrich Stahl *Beatrice Hofer Folgen Werner war über 40 Jahre lang mit Charlotte Saalfeld, der Erbin des Fürstenhofs zusammen, davon mehr als 35 Jahre verheiratet. Er trägt ihren Nachnamen. Mit ihr hat er den gemeinsamen Sohn Robert Saalfeld. Außerdem erfährt er nach vielen Jahren, dass Alexander nicht sein leiblicher Sohn ist, sondern der von Charlotte und Alfons Sonnbichler, mit dem sie vor Werner eine Beziehung hatte in jungen Jahren und von dem sie schließlich schwanger wurde. Heute verbindet Werner und Charlotte eine enge Vertrautheit und Freundschaft, wobei Werner sich nie von Charlotte lösen konnte und immer noch "heimlich" in sie verliebt ist. Deshalb ist seine Frau Doris van Norden oft eifersüchtig. Staffel 5 In Folge 954 erfährt Werner, dass Sandra seine Tochter ist. Sandra gibt Werner nach dessen Avancen eine Ohrfeige und offenbart Lukas ihre Nöte. Er reagiert mitfühlend. Sandra ist entschlossen, Werner niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn diesen Mann will sie nicht als Vater. Als Astrid davon erfährt, verpasst auch sie Werner eine Backpfeife. Von André erfährt der verwirrte Werner schließlich, was dahintersteckt: Sandra ist seine Tochter! Werner ist geschockt und versucht die Scharte wieder auszuwetzen, indem er Sandra und ihre Mutter zum Entschuldigungsessen einlädt. Dabei entspannt sich die Stimmung zwischen Werner und Sandra – aber Astrid fühlt sich so außen vor, dass sie schließlich das Weite sucht. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäre. Doris kann nicht fassen, dass ihre Hochzeit wegen des Virus' im letzten Moment geplatzt ist. Doch schnell wird klar: Die "Fürstenhof"-Quarantäne ist bitterer Ernst. Niemand darf hinein oder hinaus. Was ist das für ein Virus? Und wer kann sich angesteckt haben? Alexander und Elena realisieren, dass sie Isabell sehr nah gekommen sind. Alexander entscheidet sich, sich lieber von den anderen zu separieren. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn kurz darauf erreicht den "Fürstenhof" eine böse Nachricht. Die Nachricht vom Tod der infizierten Ärztin Isabell löst große Betroffenheit aus. Den Eingeschlossenen ist klar: Sie schweben alle in Lebensgefahr! Alexander, der als Letzter engen Kontakt mit der Ärztin hatte, hält sich für stark gefährdet, und wird deswegen von Michael besonders betreut. Alfons, Charlotte und Werner machen sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Alexander. Michael versorgt Alexander so gut es geht. Werner und Charlotte sind zutiefst entsetzt, als sie von Alexanders Infizierung erfahren. Sie dürfen nun nicht mehr zu ihm. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: In Marlenes Blut befinden sich Antikörper, die sie gegen das Milung-Fieber immun machen. Damit kann die Pharmafirma mit größerem Erfolg an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten. Das Hotel bleibt vom Krisenstab weiterhin abgeriegelt. Als Pachmeyer Marlene die Probe wieder abnehmen will, ist sie schnell genug, sie Alfons zuzustecken. Der muss nun das Gegenmittel in den "Fürstenhof" schmuggeln – doch wie? Werner veranlasst ein Video-Interview mit Natascha, in dem sie den Pharmakonzern anklagt und zum Einlenken auffordert. Julius hat unterdessen die rettende Idee und schmuggelt das Gegenmittel ins Hotel. Michael könnte Alexander das Mittel nun geben. Aber er gibt Charlotte und Werner zu bedenken: Das Gegenmittel ist völlig unerprobt und könnte Alexander im schlimmsten Fall umbringen. Werner und Charlotte stehen vor einer Entscheidung über Leben oder Tod. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Pachmeyer hebt die Quarantäne wieder auf. Alexander wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo auch Nils und Elena sich wiedersehen. Natascha will, dass die ganze Welt erfährt, was für eine Heldin Marlene ist – aber Marlene möchte keinen Rummel um ihre Person. Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Julius missfällt, wie innig Charlotte und Werner miteinander umgehen, und Doris versteht es, seine Eifersucht zu schüren. In der Nacht hat Charlotte einen sentimentalen Traum. In Folge 1646 heiraten Doris und Werner. Um die Hochzeit nicht zu ruinieren, billigt Doris Konstantins Glück mit Natascha und zementiert ihr eigenes Liebesglück mit Werner. Auch Werner ist zufrieden, da er sich bald wieder im Besitz der "Fürstenhof"-Anteile wähnt und so geben sie sich das Jawort in der Kapelle. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne André gemacht, der, enttäuscht von Sabrinas falschem Spiel, mit zweideutigen Äußerungen einen Streit zwischen Doris und Natascha entfacht. Natascha behauptet frech, dass Doris nur Werners zweite Wahl ist. In Folge 1663 will Doris Selbstmord begehen. Doris' Verschwinden bleibt zunächst unbemerkt. Doch dann findet Werner durch Zufall Doris bewusstlos auf einem der Gästezimmer. Er zögert zunächst ihr zu helfen, da durch Doris' Tod all seine Probleme gelöst wären, doch letztlich siegt sein Gewissen. Im Krankenhaus erfährt sie, dass Werner sie gerettet hat und glaubt somit, dass Werner sie immer noch liebt. Konstantin macht sich große Vorwürfe, durch seine Härte einen Teil zum Selbstmordversuch seiner Mutter beigetragen zu haben. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofes Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13